Seeing the world through a rose tinted glass
by justmeagaininpink
Summary: 'I've been waiting to do this to you all month. Gods, you've been driving me crazy.' Merlin whispered in his ear. Arthur continued to writhe and moan under him. 'I had no idea. I love you Merlin.' Said Arthur panting harshly in the hollow of Merlin's neck. Top!Merlin Bottom!Arthur. Kinky butt sex scene. Its practically porn at the end. Happy ending, fluffy. tiny bit of angst.


**Warning: Kinky Merthur sex. Top!Merlin, Bottom!Arthur Complete porn at the end.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, it wouldn't be a family show and it would air on T.V after 9:00 PM. To the people who don't know what I'm talking about, all the adult programmes in the UK are held after 9 so yeah. yay for merthur kinky butt sex.**

**Yes guys, there are dildos and handcuffs in Camelot. Don't question it.-_-**

**I had this idea a while ago and I was intending to make it a one-shot but I want to continue it so this is just the sort of back story I'd continue it and it'll contain lot's of fluff to those people who have been psychologically damaged by the feels from the last episode. I know people in Camelot didn't talk like this but its fan fiction I can make the characters as OOC as I want. and on we goooo... **

It was strangely poetic, the rain conveyed exactly how he felt. Somehow Arthur doubted it was a coincidence. The rain fell slowly seeming almost melancholy in its pattern. Though the downfall was heavy, it wasn't a storm. No. Well it wouldn't be, he wasn't angry. It was deeper than that. The sky was crying and Arthur wondered why he wasn't. Arthur smiled grimly to himself. Uther had only died three weeks ago but he was grieving about other things. Not that he missed the man he called father. He was rather glad the monster was gone. Sad was it not? Abusive parent and all that rot.

He unconsciously shrugged his shoulders as he thought about it. The very noble sons, usually princes had to be put in place. It was like an unspoken requirement. Uther saw it as a perfect chance to harm his heir. After all, he had blamed Arthur of Ygrainne's death from the moment he was born. He was raped multiple times because of it, by his own father no less but Arthur had always been different. Anyone else would've been scared and petrified to even think about it yet alone tell someone about it. No one knew of the prince's sufferings and frankly Arthur wasn't a wimp who would ever bend to someone's will. It had hurt at first but what was that saying again? Oh yes, the first step to recovery was acceptance. And Arthur did recover. He learnt to accept it and even his closest friend Merlin did not suspect anything odd with the royal family. Arthur did not tell anyone of course. Oh no. He wasn't an attention seeker whining about his trials and tribulations. He accepted his childhood and got over it.

He was King now anyway and everyone expected him to marry Gwen. He had sneaked to her house in the middle of the night and had rapped sharply on the door to see her nervous and surprised face. Arthur told Gwen that he was sorry but he wasn't going to marry her because he loved another. Gwen smiled sadly but said she loved Lancelot far more and hugged him. Arthur remembered the words she had uttered and smiled at Gwen. Observant as ever.

'I'm guessing its Merlin then?' Gwen had said in the middle of the hug. Arthur pulled away and chuckled.

'Of course, you'd know. How did you though?' Arthur questioned her.

'The sadness in your eyes Arthur. Your eyes speak a million things and whenever you look at him, you smile a sad smile behind his back. As if you are sad that he will never love you but smiling all the same because you know. You have accepted your fate as a king forever in love with a manservant. Not just a man you couldn't be with, but someone who would never love you.' She had said with a watery frown. 'And its not true Arthur. I've seen the way Merlin looks at you and its pure devotion. Limitless and indestructible love.'

'We'll see' said Arthur the corners of his mouth turned slightly downwards. Arthur knew that Merlin only saw him as a friend. A brother maybe but the love was platonic. So much less than Arthur wanted _needed_ it to be.

He found himself walking around the town a lot these days. He got dressed before Merlin came in and ate breakfast in the kitchens at night after starving himself for the whole day. The cooks were fast asleep and the Guards remained mobile as usual. He didn't think he'd be able to face Merlin. Otherwise he might do something bad, like kiss his Manservant. Arthur was incredibly thin now. He had no appetite since he discovered his feelings for Merlin. Arthur hadn't seen Merlin since the death of Uther. He used his death to find a way of staying away from his manservant without arousing suspicion. Merlin and the rest of the Knights probably thought he was grieving. Come to think of it Gwaine hadn't been calling him princess lately. 3 weeks, 2 days, 23 hours and 29 minutes not seeing the beautiful face but the unnecessary details refused to be forgotten. Arthur still remembered the stubble of Merlin's cheek and the curve of his lips.

Arthur made his way slowly to his bed at 1:00 in the morning when he knew Merlin would either have passed out or left his room. He was relieved and disappointed that Merlin wasn't there. Maybe Arthur was wrong. Merlin cared for him less than he thought. Arthur fell asleep dreaming of soft pouty lips and long elegant fingers.

* * *

When he woke up, it was noon and Arthur was wrapped in the familiar sensation of Merlin magic. Arthur had wondered how long it would take him to use his magic to keep Arthur in bed. Arthur had taken awhile to discover his manservant secret. At first he felt betrayed. Not because Arthur though Merlin was an evil sorcerer but because obviously Merlin didn't trust him. Arthur got over it and accepted it after a while.

Arthur noticed another uncomfortable thing as he shuffled off his bed. He was incredibly hard and Merlin's angry face as he ranted at Arthur about friends or something wasn't helping. Arthur just smiled, well grimaced, and turned away from Merlin as he got up, face flushed pink. He made a bee line for the changing area and tried to cover his erection.

When it had died down and he had dressed himself in formal robes, he beckoned Merlin over and made his way to the Great hall where the council was sat. He started the meeting in one sentence.

'I want to take away the ban on magic' said Arthur and the whole table went silent. His knights turned to him in shock while the advisor looked at him as if he was an alien. He felt rather than heard Merlin's gasp and realised Merlin was right behind him breathing down his neck. He shivered at the sensation.

Before the hall fell into utter chaos Arthur silenced them.

'No, no one has used magic, blackmailed or convinced me. I'm going to take away the ban like it or not and anyone who wishes to insist on the ban on magic may leave.' and he pointed at the door. After 2 minutes of rather uncomfortable silence Arthur went back to other matters such as money problems. Merlin stared at him wide eyed throughout the whole meeting and silently followed him when it was the time to retire.

'Arthur' Merlin whispered his voice small tinged with a small amount of joy and Arthur knew it was time. The secrets had to end and maybe he could form a stronger bond with him if Merlin still wanted to be friends with him.

'I know you have magic Merlin, I was upset at first but because I thought you were evil but because you obviously didn't trust me enough. I got over it and accepted it and I understand you had no choice but to hide it from me. I-' Arthur closed his eyes and visibly shook as he internally called himself a wimp for backing out. He desperately wanted to see if Merlin loved him back but he couldn't do it. He couldn't get rejected.

'You what Arthur?' asked Merlin

'Nothing' Arthur sighed but smiled softly and Merlin beamed at him before hugging him.

* * *

The next morning when Arthur woke up, he was once again aroused and saw Merlin standing in front of his bed with a soft smile. Still disorientated with the dream he moaned Merlin's name. Arthur froze as Merlin's breathing hitched. He looked at Merlin and saw him staring at something followed the line of his gaze and to his horror realised the covers had slipped off and his bulge was clearly visible below the thin material of his trousers. He started apologising, red faced and knowing Merlin had put 2 and 2 together and worked out that Arthur was having an extremely erotic dream about Merlin.

'I'm so sorry- I'll go now' Merlin still hadn't said anything and Arthur was worried. His eyes widened as Merlin reached out a hand and cupped his length through the material. His head flew back against he head board and breathed harshly at the friction. When Merlin started to rub his rock hard bulge, Arthur whimpered in pleasure. Merlin was suddenly on top of him, quick as a flash and Arthur was being kissed so hard he'd forgotten his name.

'I've been waiting to do this to you all month. Gods, you've been driving me crazy.' Merlin whispered in his ear. Arthur continued to writhe and moan under him.

'I had no idea. I love you Merlin.' Said Arthur panting harshly in the hollow of Merlin's neck.

'I'm going to fuck you so hard Arthur' Merlin moaned 'I can make you feel so good. I love you so much' Merlin ripped of Arthur's shirt impatiently and Arthur didn't complain. He was just as impatient. When Arthur was completely naked Merlin took Arthur cock in hand and stroked it. Arthur mewled and writhed and by the end of the torture was so close to coming but Merlin denied it. Merlin removed all his clothes impatiently and when Merlin removed his breeches revealing his hard length, Arthur's eyes widened. He was so big, Arthur bit his lip and lust clouded his eyes as he saw it. It was longer than 9 inches and was incredibly thick when hard. Merlin's eyes flashed gold as Arthur felt a pressure at the base of his cock and he whimpered in need. Merlin then caressed his magic on top of the slight pink pucker of Arthur's hole. Arthur arched his back in pleasure but was scared at the same time. Uther had been violent and It hurt when Uther had done it to him. Merlin saw the fear and cooed in Arthur's ear.

'You don't have to do it Arthur. We can go slow.' said Merlin softly.

'No. I want to do it. I trust you' said Arthur smiling at Merlin.

At these words Merlin got a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'When I'm done with you, you won't even remember who you are' Merlin smirked.

Arthur huffed but internally shivered at the idea. He narrowed his eyes as a thought popped up.

'Bit overconfident aren't you? Have you been sleeping around with someone else?' Arthur couldn't help the jealousy that crept into his tone at that question.

Merlin chuckled amusedly and pecked Arthur's red cheek.

'I've only ever done it once in Ealdore and he did mention that he worshipped my cock.' Merlin smirked knowing that it would rile Arthur up. 'He had a very nice cock too. I used to wank about it'. Arthur's face fell and he looked so small and heartbroken, the exact opposite from what Merlin expected. He expected Arthur to threaten him and possessively claim that Merlin belonged to Arthur now. Merlin couldn't stand to see Arthur so hurt so he carried on.

'And when I came to Camelot and I met you I immediately thought you were the most gorgeous prat I'd ever seen.' Merlin smiled warmly and cupped Arthur's hopeful face. He started peppering kisses all over Arthur's pretty face. 'I' kiss- 'Love'- kiss- 'you' Merlin said in-between kisses. 'I bet you've had other partners?' Merlin said. At the question, Arthur's face fell and there were tears in his eyes. Merlin was confused by this reaction.

'Arthur' he exclaimed softly. Arthur was having a battle inside his head. Should he not tell merlin about his father, but then he'd feel guilty for giving over his dirty tainted body to someone pure and amazing like Merlin. But if he did tell him, Merlin would be disgusted with him and Arthur would be heartbroken. Arthur decided he couldn't be so selfish and do that to Merlin so he swallowed deeply. Merlin would be the one and only person he would tell his secret to and when Merlin realised how disgusting and dirty he was, he would be heartbroken.

'I-I- My father- he forced me to have sex- with- with him when I was little.' said Arthur tears pouring down his face. He couldn't bare to look at Merlin's face and see disgust etched there.

'Do you mean to say that Uther raped you?' Merlin asked in a sinister voice, his anger building towards Uther. How could he do that to his own son. Especially one as beautiful and innocent as Arthur.

Arthur cried harder as Merlin asked that question. He looked up at his face and saw anger in Merlin's face. Now he'd gone and done it. He had made Merlin hate him and Arthur sobbed as his heart broke into a million pieces. Merlin's own eyes prickled as he looked at his kings sobbing form. He reached towards Arthur and wrapped his arms around the crying angel. Merlin cooed in Arthur's ear till the sobbing lessened.

'I thought you hated me. I'm dirty and disgusting and I thought you didn't want me' Arthur hiccuped as tears continued to stream down his face.

'Your are an angel Arthur. I'm so sorry Uther did that to you but don't ever call yourself disgusting. You're the most perfect person I've ever met.' Merlin said as his heart broke for Arthur. 'You're mine now Arthur and I'll protect you like always and no one will touch you ever again.' Merlin said possessively and Arthur's cock twitched slightly at the statement.

'Do you trust me Arthur. I could use magic and make you feel so good and I won't hurt you like Uther did Arthur. Never'

'I trust you with my life and my body. Use it and make me forget my name.'

Merlin growled and picked up Arthur bridal style from their position on the floor. He then threw Arthur onto the bed and hovered on top of Arthur. Both of them were very aroused and Merlin proceeded to snog the living daylights out of Arthur. When he withdrew, Arthur made a mewling whimpering noise and waited for Merlin to do something.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold once more as he summoned everything he needed. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and lust as he saw the contents of the box. There was a several bottles of fragrant oil, a large dildo nearly as big as Merlin's and various other things that Arthur didn't know. Arthur grabbed Merlin's neck and pulled him towards himself and kissed him hard, rotting and humping against Merlin's leg. Arthur suddenly found himself spread out and tied to the bed. He moaned as he realised his position was very revealing. His hands were handcuffed to each side of the bed and his legs were spread apart. each leg held by silk cloth on each end of the bed. There was a pillow under Arthur's hips that meant anyone who entered the bedroom would see the sight of Arthur's very pink hole.

Around his cock was a tight cock ring that was buzzing, preventing him from having an orgasm but was stimulating him enough so that the initial pleasure was just starting to be painful. His mouth was open and Merlin had stuffed a gag into his mouth. Saliva was dripping out from the end of it and Arthur felt a mouth around his cock. But it wasn't Merlin. Arthur accidentally brushed his tongue on the gag. As he did this, he felt a tongue brushing his cock. Arthur suddenly came to a realisation and figured out that he could feel anything on his cock that his mouth did to the gag. Arthur heaved harder at the thought and Merlin chuckled.

'finally figured it out have you?' He then proceeded to stick more things in Arthur's body. Merlin prepared Arthur's hole quickly trying not to hurt Arthur. Arthur was writhing in pleasure as Merlin brushed his prostrate as he prepared him. Suddenly, he felt something cold been inserted into him. When it was fully inserted it started buzzing and slowly plunging in and out of Arthur's body and Arthur realised it was a magical dildo. As Arthur was slowly going delirious with pleasure, Merlin picked up a nipple clamp and put it on Arthur nipples. It moved every time Arthur moved and Arthur was stuck in a cycle of pleasure. Merlin stroked his cock as he watched Arthur writhing and mewling, saliva pooling around his pink swollen mouth. Arthur's cock was purply pink from all the stimulation and the dildo had started pounding into Arthur faster and faster with each thrust. It was so powerful that Arthur's body was moving up and down on the sheets. His hole was pink and abused like his nipple which were red. Arthur licked and sucked the gag, unable to stop. Tears poured down his face at the onslaught of pleasure and he thrashed his head from side to side and moved his body in sync with the dildo.

Merlin let go of his painfully hard penis and spelled the dildo to stop and ignored Arthur's muffled sobs and desperate whimpers. He took out some beads from a box and summoned some ice cubes. Arthur was too far gone to notice this. Merlin took one ice cube and inserted it into Arthur's loose hole. Arthur yelped and whined at the strange but pleasurable sensation of the incredibly cold thing inside him. Merlin inserted another five ice cubes and stopped. Then he picked up the beads and inserted it into Arthur. Even though Arthur's hole was very big now, Merlin still had some difficulty inserting it in. Merlin finished making sure to leave the string outside so he could pull it and then put on a cock ring on his own cock. He didn't think he'd be able to survive. He started pulling the beads out and Arthur could only make little noises, his eyes glazed and he was in too much pleasure to do anything else. When Merlin pulled the last bead out and water from the melted ice cubes poured out, Merlin slammed his cock into Arthur's pretty little hole. He unmercifully slammed his hips into Arthur and fucked him till Merlin couldn't take any longer. He removed his own cock ring and his orgasm was so great that he saw stars. When he pulled out, come was spilling out of Arthur's hole and Merlin quickly once more inserted the buzzing dildo. He waved his hand and the dildo started moving at a brutal speed slamming into Arthur who's screaming was muffled against the gag. The bed was moving and creaking as Arthur writhed and heaved and Merlin took out Arthur's gag to hear his screams. Arthur was screaming so loud, Merlin was sure the whole castle could hear him but he din't care. Let them hear that Arthur was owned by Merlin and no one could ever take him away. Merlin whispered dirty words into Arthur's ears as Arthur pleaded Merlin.

'What would others think when they see the king of Camelot reduced to nothing more than a common whore. You're such a slut Arthur, I bet everyone in the whole castle has heard your screams. You're my bitch Arthur and no one else will have you ever.'

'Ple- pleaase merlin please pleaseplease please. I'm y- your bitch pls let me come Merlin please. God' Arthur chanted.

Merlin took pity on him and released the cock ring. Merlin didn't have to even touch him. Arthur came with piercing scream and blacked out from the onslaught of painful pleasure. Merlin cleaned Arthur and washed Arthur with a wet cloth lovingly. He kissed Arthur's forehead and cuddled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Arthur woke up the next day and realised he couldn't even move his arms. Just then Merlin entered the chambers.

'Finally woken up have you. You slept for a whole day.' Merlin said as he cuddled up to Arthur and wrapped his arms around his. When Arthur spoke, he realise his voice was croaky from the activities of last night.

'I think you've broken me. I can't move and god my arse fucking hurts but it was worth it.' Arthur said smiling happily eyes glazed as he remembered last night events.

Merlin just muttered and I love you before moving Arthur's body so he could wrap his arms around him more comfortably.

'I love you too' said Arthur before both lovers fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
